


「齐闻」黑色浪花

by PieceHat



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceHat/pseuds/PieceHat
Summary: 医生小齐又捡到了一只闻闻。平凡世界里的英雄。爱的痛苦早已杀死他。
Relationships: 张颜齐/翟潇闻, 旷世齐闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	「齐闻」黑色浪花

**Vol.1**

他在牢笼里已经蛰伏很久了，试图维持着平稳的呼吸。这是座密不透光的房间，他把自己囚禁在铺天盖地的棉被里——从口渴中醒来已经过了两个钟头，爬回来的时候本想着就这么草草地睡过去，但是胸口一直烧烧地发疼，既没有等到困意袭来，也没有等来一颗干净利落直入心房的子弹。这是自欺欺人的黑狱。

他烦躁地向被子外伸出手，是想要抓住什么的姿态，在黑暗中只能看到一只手细长的剪影，挣扎又可怜。没有人回应，当然没人回应，张颜齐已经不住在这了。翟潇闻在疲惫中爆发出了一种久违的力量掀开被子，他的声带里争先恐后地开出了大朵大朵的花，无论是痛苦的怒吼，还是无力的呻吟，都被阻塞了。他半撑起身，挣脱着黏稠汗意的钳制，跪爬着挪动到床头，用尽力气翻了个身靠了上去，大口呼吸。待到呼吸平稳后，他感觉自己的五官好像被封闭了，伸手不见五指，耳边万籁俱寂，口鼻进出全是虚空，他忍无可忍地掀起眼罩，还是黑暗。他在焦灼中摸索着床头柜，翻不到一个药瓶。最后认命般地摸到灯开关，摁下去的一瞬间，他被强光刺激地抬手遮起眼，试图睁开的时候发现视野里被糊上了大大小小蓝绿色斑点光圈，他眉头皱起，靠着好一会儿才睁眼转向柜子。

柜子里空无一物。他这才想起来，前几天他是睡在沙发上的。

翟潇闻爬下床，穿鞋的时候才看见地面一片凌乱，四散着没有搭配好的衣服，汗水蒸发的凉意终于传递到他的神经中枢，他打了个喷嚏。像穿行奇门古阵一样绕过地上的杂物，他推开半掩着的房门，坐到沙发上，撑着繁重的脑袋试图在前天夜里的混乱记忆找到蛛丝马迹，终于在沙发底下摸到了褪黑素。

他把药瓶拿到眼前，无意识地盯了一会，像摇拨浪鼓一样转动着药瓶，在听到颗粒连续撞击的声音后终于露出了一丝孩子气的笑容，只是这种笑容在他发现没法轻易打开盖子后转瞬即逝。他费力地转动着瓶盖，因为过于用力而面部扭曲，瓶盖在他的的掌心摩擦出血迹，但他毫无察觉。发觉用手没法转开的时候，他迟疑了一下，还是把瓶子举到面前，借着月光他才发现瓶盖上有了一点血迹，没有过多犹豫，他试图借用咬合肌的力量，但是瓶盖刻上牙印也还是没能打开。狰狞爬上了他的面孔，他阴郁地环顾四周，视线终于停在了对面墙上，他暴戾地砸向电视。药瓶撞上电视后又被弹回到地面上，撞击声在深夜很突兀，液晶电视上蔓延开蛛网般的裂痕，但是药瓶吝啬地守住了囊中物，在地面上滚动着。

他一屁股坐在地上，一动不动地盯着药瓶，开始跟自己置气。转而又觉得自己很可怜，力气大又怎么样，还不是拧不开一个小小的瓶子，他自己再厉害又怎么样，还不是拉不住身边人要离开的手。他低下头，双手捂着眼睛，突然觉得自己很无力，奋力去抓想要的东西，最后攥在手里的永远都不是心里想的那一个。他难过了一阵，僵硬的大脑突然运转起来，这个瓶子是要先抠开外面的大盖子，才能拧开的。

生吞了两粒褪黑素后，他走回房间躺到了地上，身下铺满着他和张颜齐的衣物，睡意淹没他的前一秒，他委屈地想，手有点疼。

梦里他回到了一年前相遇时的那片海域，一望无际。一轮硕大的血月高高挂在铅灰色的天空，狂风呼啸，野调无腔，黑红色的海面波涛汹涌，血月的倒影被飞溅的浪花不停地打碎，而他一个人扎在狂澜里，却像浮萍一般被卷起又放逐。

**不该是这样。**

\-----------

在海里游泳的那天，晴朗无风。

他终于在卑劣残酷的家族斗争中站上了尸骸的顶端，最终赢家有资格放松紧绷的神经，甩下一切出门度个假。飘在海里的时候，他突然遗憾没能亲眼目睹最后那场灿烂的爆炸，听说车子翻下山的时候车门被锁死，大哥和他的情人被困在车里炸成烟花，省去了火化这一步，直接被抛洒在了天地间。一手设计的翟潇闻也不免感叹这样的死法实在过于浪漫，他转而不屑地想，真是太便宜这位同父异母的大哥了。

他幻想过无数种自己死亡的方式，死于枪杀车祸爆炸空气注射，只是没想到，这些想过的没想过的死法一个个在兄弟姐妹和各种叔父舅父上应验，最后居然是他，完整参加了所有人的葬礼。一想到接下来的日子再也不用费尽心机斗智斗勇，他感到了久违的畅快，可是又有点难受，当初会宠着他的人早都已经去世了，复仇了有什么用，他和开始一样，还是孤零零的一个人。

死是什么样的，他想起妈妈最后灰败的脸庞，出事前一天带着年幼的他一起去看流星的哥哥，流星划过的时候哥哥牵着自己的手，让自己把想跟妈妈说的话都说出口。他现在想，要是自己是哥哥，肯定会跟弟弟说，死去的人不是流星，而是夜空中的明星，星星永不合拢眼睛，一直注视着我们。

要是他和哥哥还有妈妈都没有回到父亲那就好了，那样也许现在三个人还能一起度假，也许他只是普普通通的员工，但转念一想，自己这么厉害，搞不好也已经坐上公司高层实现财富自由了。那样的人生，他还没有体验过呢，他想。他一头扎进水里，被海水包裹的感觉好像幼时妈妈的怀抱，他蜷缩着身体，像胚胎回到母体。

等到想浮出海面的时候，才意识到大腿开始抽筋，他挣扎着噗通了一段时间，喘着气浮上海面的时候他突然觉得很荒谬，又是挣扎着逃出这一个陷阱然后被拖入下一个漩涡吗？下个漩涡，谁，其他人都死了，他接下去要干嘛，想做的事都做完了。他漂了一会，好像自己也是时候可以死一死了。溺亡，听上去比其他的都要好，至少在死亡的一刻他还是个全尸，不算难看。他刚刚逃过了命运的黑手，这一次他想捉弄命运了，他选择自己放弃自己，像一场痛快的意外。

失去意识的前一刻，他感觉海水的抚摸就像母亲的手。

只是世界上总有活菩萨看不得生命的消逝。

翟潇闻被按压在沙滩上做心肺复苏的时候，暴躁地想，这人不想活了吗，紧接着有股热气吹到了他脸上，人工呼吸的时候，翟潇闻觉得自己如果手中有枪，下一秒这个人就可以命丧黄泉了，但是他现在连睁开眼皮都很费劲。等到那个人退回去的时候，他握住了那人按压在他胸口的手，睁开眼，眼神是无声的威胁，张颜齐抬头，手下的动作停了。翟潇闻看见的是一双诚恳而真切的眼睛，被盯着看的时候，他想到了小时候养的大狗狗。这样很难受，他换上无辜的眼神无声地说着：够了。

张颜齐察觉到面前这人已经没有生命威胁了，只是看上去一副生人勿近，甚至还有些责怪他的样子，他稍微退开了一点，开始念叨：“哎呀，还是要好好活着呀。你看起来比我还小一点，这个世界上还有很多事情没做呢，肯定还有好多地方你也没去过，不管你之前过得多么糟糕，只要活着，没有什么是不能变好的啊。”

翟潇闻闭上眼，觉得这人好吵，像絮絮叨叨的老管家，可是当初爱念叨他的伯伯在十年前就在他面前倒下了，在刀光剑影中呆的久了，什么都是冰冷的。这样热切的关心还真是有些想念。

他侧过头去看着还在不停地认真说话的张颜齐，一时间面色迷茫。他倒不是再想投海一次，一场随兴所至的意外戛然而止，就没有再继续下去的必要。但是他也不想再回到过去的生活了。

他虚虚地抬手示意张颜齐停下的时候，张颜齐有些愣住。翟潇闻旋即意识到这样有些不礼貌，只是他感觉说话不是很顺畅，直接打断可能更失礼。所以他指了指自己，眼神示意让他缓一会。

周遭安静了一会，他开口道，“我只是一时溺水，谢谢你救了我。”有些费劲，好在张颜齐是一个认真的听众，张颜齐倒是摆摆手一副不是什么大事他只是一道普普通通正道的光的样子，并且意识到对方的话还没说完，他慢慢等着。

“我应该感谢你，怎么称呼？我应该去哪里找你？”翟潇闻补出三句话。

“张颜齐，”看见对面人似乎没有死志了，张颜齐松了一口气，“不用谢，我只是一个路过此地的普通人。”他本来打算就说到此，但是对面没有出声，他继续到：“我们当医生的本来就是救死扶伤，你住哪？还能顺利回家吗？”

翟潇闻没有说话的时候正在脑子里编小故事，也是在恢复体力，听到医生这个职业不免有些想笑，这位伟大的医生救了一个满手杀业的人，抛出一根鱼饵，“张医生是和女朋友来度假的？”

张颜齐听到这话不免夸张地摆摆手，他想调度一下对面人的情绪：“我这种忙起来没有规律的人哪里配有女朋友哦。川渝人士，三天假过来放松一下。”

翟潇闻轻笑了一声，那这位应该是独居的。他认真地看着张颜齐，并没有说话。

张颜齐对上这样的眼睛，不由自主想要说得更多，加之察觉到对方可能说话可能还是有些困难，而他从不冷场，所以又添补了一些细节。

翟潇闻在张颜齐的视觉盲区捏坏了自己的手机，交流总是要礼尚往来的，所以他体力恢复差不多的时候抛出刚想好的故事，“谢谢你。我的家人在一场意外中去世了，我现在没有亲人了，来这是散心的。”翟潇闻缓了一口气，“只是出门之前被抢劫了，手机摔了，应该是坏了，就算没有泡了这么久的水好像也不能用了，”说完举起手机，装可怜无害翟潇闻向来得心应手，“对不起，刚骗了你，我之前确实是不想活了。”顿了又顿，摆出故作坚强的面色，眨着明亮的眼睛看着张颜齐， “我已经很久没有被人这么关心过啦。”

张颜齐看着对方泛着泪花的眼睛，小心翼翼地鼓励：“活着就还有希望。”

“嗯。”翟潇闻不置可否，“张医生，可能还要再麻烦您一下，能不能陪我一起买一副新手机，拿到新手机后我直接把钱转回给你。”

接下来的一路上翟潇闻凭着真真假假的信息交换到了很多张颜齐的信息，他属实没想到张颜齐这么能说，虽然这人说着说着就在念叨着生命可贵，希望他不要再轻生了。翟潇闻觉得这人怪可爱的，分开的时候，他颇为潇洒地摆了摆手机，“回头见。”没有留下一字名姓。

一个月后，张颜齐在一个夜班回来的早晨，捡到了蹲在门口的田螺小伙。

\-----------

可是梦境中万吨海水里空无一物，他孑然一身地沉浮在海浪里。

**Vol.2**

翟潇闻在淅淅沥沥的雨声中醒来，一阵酸痛的麻意让他睡意全无，他昨晚居然枕着单手睡着了。

\--------

刚同居的时候，张颜齐晚上回来总是很晚，两人吃饭的时间几乎是错开的。翟潇闻沉浸在新手下厨的兴奋劲里，却无人欣赏，他感觉自己找过来是扑了个寂寞，不好直接表达不满，就连着好几天给张颜齐准备了第二天的午餐。然后张颜齐回家下班的时间越来越早，两人就开始轮流做饭，也会一起去买菜。

那天轮到张颜齐做饭，往常两人会在做饭的时候闲聊，只是那天张颜齐一声不吭地切菜，沉迷拼图的翟潇闻在听见铲子敲击铁锅的声音才意识到这种异常的安静。张颜齐甚至对他悄悄走到厨房边的行为都毫无察觉。

一起吃饭的时候张颜齐以没休息好打发了翟潇闻的关心。翟潇闻语带愤恨地吐糟起花了4个小时分门别类好的拼图碎片被猫猫四爪打翻。一个月的相处足够张颜齐认识到这个人的喜怒哀乐总是发于许多不值一提的小事，在翟潇闻拿出酒瓶说陪他杀酒泄愤的时候，张颜齐并没有拒绝。

翟潇闻指着酒，我父亲带我喝的第一瓶酒，当时我12岁。张颜齐注意力终于转到酒标上，玛歌，他挑了一下眉，觉得上面这句话说得通，他没表态。翟潇闻品了一口，继续道，但是长大后怎么喝，感觉都不是记忆里那个味道。他在酒杯的倒影里扫过张颜齐的表情，补充说，也可能记忆本身就是错的。张颜齐点了一下头，沉默地喝酒。

翟潇闻没再开口，心想原来张颜齐只是平时话比较多，真难过的时候却是不表达的。再转头的时候，却发现灯光下一道晶莹正划过张颜齐的脸，但是没有任何声音。翟潇闻看着桌面上的纸巾盒，最后趴着越过桌面，以一个非常别扭的姿势，用大拇指抹上了对方脸上的泪痕。张颜齐沉浸在自己的情绪里，接触的时候，他身体僵硬了一下，但是接下来翟潇闻如细蚊般小声念叨的一句张颜齐，又让他放松下来。

他渐渐不再收敛自己的声音，翟潇闻坐到他身边，他开始絮叨，病房里高官病人的儿子，偶然从长辈的话中得知自己是被领养长大的，而他的亲生父亲在威逼下替病人顶了肇事罪。虽然是被领养，但一直都被真心抚养，面对这种复杂的情况，儿子失联了一个月，再调整好心理决定回来看看父亲的时候，病人却急性脑出血，没能赶上。

翟潇闻心想，子欲养而亲不待的故事，他没法共情，不过看到对方这么难过，他还是贴近了张颜齐，接着张颜齐提及自己是因为父亲的病才选择学医的，翟潇闻倒是有些理解了，他想，原来普通人的人生也会早早的面临这些分离，只是张颜齐口中的父子故事，他着实有些羡慕。

最后张颜齐最后稀里糊涂地花着一张脸，枕着翟潇闻的手臂睡着了。

睡之前翟潇闻还是有些满足的，只是第二天一醒来，他就痛得龇牙咧嘴，他的动静吵醒了张颜齐，才觉得昨天晚上高兴地太早了。但好在一番发泄后，张颜齐再也没有太难过的情绪。 这天之后，两人的关系开始突飞猛进。

\--------

想起这件旧事，翟潇闻的脸上浮出了一些几不可见的笑意。他只睡了两个小时，但是今天有一些正式的事情要做。要好好早起，好好吃饭，好好睡觉——这是两年来他从张颜齐身上学到的，对待生活要有十足的认真。所以这一次，即便张颜齐没有提前告诉他，他还是无师自通地学会了好好告别。

他终于在清醒的状态看见满地四散的日常衣服和酒瓶，恍然醒悟到前几天的自己有多浑浑噩噩。花了好一番功夫刮去胡子清洁全面后，他走回房间。他的衣柜里有一套早已搭好的纯黑色西装和白色衬衫，挂在衣柜的最边角。从小父亲就说，这是男人衣柜里不可缺少的一套衣服，总要穿着它去婚礼，或者是葬礼。翟潇闻吸了吸鼻子，转向面前两人混杂在一起的衣服，最后埋进了张颜齐的粉色衬衣里，颇为幼稚地抓住衬衫的两边衣袖绕过自己的身后系了一个结，拼命地嗅着，然而回应他的只有洗衣剂的香味和空气的拥抱，一片空落落。

\---------

这是他们前不久才买的衣服。在一个撕坏衣服的夜晚之后，他拉着张颜齐陪他去商场买衣服。

翟潇闻在第三次拿到张颜齐给他挑的粉色衣服后，皱了一下眉，我穿其他颜色都比较多。

张颜齐愣了一下，你也多试试这个颜色嘛，好看的。

是衣服好看，还是我穿着衣服好看？

都好看啊！张颜齐对陷阱毫无所知。

翟潇闻挑了一下眉，想起张颜齐原本黑白灰的衣柜和在一起后家里逐渐出现的粉色用具，反应过来了。翟潇闻凑到张颜齐耳边，我倒是觉得你不穿最好看。然后笑得花枝招展地开始给张颜齐挑衣服。

这件衬衣就是他给张颜齐挑的。看出张颜齐的喜欢后他兴致勃勃地让人试穿，帮张颜齐调整衬领的时候还坏笑地调侃，这件最后的归宿应该是被我扯坏的，所以算我的。

张颜齐的生活比较节俭，每月工资都有相当一部分帮助一些有经济困难的病人，还会定期带礼物去孤儿院看望小朋友。翟潇闻这样说，也堵住了张颜齐想扫兴的苗头。

\---------

回神过来的他苦笑了一下，感觉自己像只蜈蚣，并非四肢行走在这个家里，而是分裂成无数个碎片探出无数精神游丝，每一根游丝都在贪婪吸取着发生在这个空间里的记忆，然后错乱地穿插在他的脑海里。

他深呼吸了好几口后小心翼翼地熨好衬衫，尽管有些不合时宜，他还是选择了这件。他表情麻木地打好领带，把镜子里的百足之虫笔挺地装进了这套肃穆的黑色西装里。

路过花店的时候，翟潇闻挑过一朵白玫瑰，插在了胸前。

**Vol.3**

翟潇闻到达殡仪馆的时候，房间里已经聚集了很多人。有医院里的同事，还有几年来张颜齐帮助过的病人，来往匆匆的人脸上都挂着沉痛伤心的面容。而当他站到这个房间里，他的一切情绪好像都被剥夺了，此刻只能摆出僵硬的表情，格格不入。

他自顾自地找了一个角落站着，大多数张颜齐的同事和翟潇闻只是食堂见过面的点头之交。他站在这的时候，没有其他人来找他寒暄。他也不希望有其他人在他出神的时候打扰他，他没法控制自己的无意识行为。

两人在一起后没多久，有一次张颜齐下夜班回家，看见在沙发上熟睡的翟潇闻，本意是想展现一下男友力给人公主抱进房间，结果刚碰到翟潇闻脖子的时候手臂就被猛地扯住，一阵天旋地转的疼痛里他就被翟潇闻摁在了身下。他感觉自己的手脱臼了，无可抑制的“疼疼疼疼疼”喊出来的时候，翟潇闻迷茫的眼睛才逐渐清明，接着是紧张无措 。分明是做错事的人，却摆出了被欺负的样子。张颜齐只好一边心里流泪一边忍痛调侃，你说妇联能帮我处理这种家暴纠纷吗？小翟你不许再吃菠菜了！接下来一个月，因祸得福，张颜齐连轴转的生活终于插入了病假，罪魁祸首想要弥补的诚意满满，他享受了很多之前想都没想过的服务。

翟潇闻用了很长一段时间适应了张颜齐身上的气味，但是对着别人，自保本能还是刻在身体里。

他静静地看着房间中央的黑色棺木，人的视线果然是有限的，不能穿透实体，但是他又有些庆幸，因为他确信自己没有勇气。他转而看向铺在花圈中间的相片。

其实这张证件照两人还一起揶揄过。两人有天心血来潮地一起去拍红底证件照，照片出来的时候翟潇闻说自己的那张调成黑白的就能挂在葬礼上了，他还细致又散漫地描绘了一场荒谬的葬礼，张颜齐被这样的态度搞得有些生气，翟潇闻又觉得张医生对于他一时兴起的想法过于小题大做，毫无收敛之意。他还记得那天，一直到睡觉前张颜齐都不想理他。

没想到一语成谶。

他的思绪被打断得猝不及防，一个闷着头的小姑娘撞上了他。对不起，连道歉的声音都是哽咽而细碎的。翟潇闻回过头，看见的是他们科室的一个小护士。翟潇闻只是点了点头，小护士快步走到了她的姐妹那。

“我真的不想再做护士了”翟潇闻的听力很好，此刻犹甚，小姑娘局促地喘息着：“张医生，张医生，张医生……”哭声截断其中，过了一阵，小姑娘才把一句话说得完整，“张医生，对病人，一直，那么好。”翟潇闻面无表情地摇了摇头，想象了一下张颜齐飘在房间里的魂灵，他应该是在他身边的吧，那就一定也听到了，他会默默飘过去，轻轻拍上了小姑娘的脑袋，嘴里开始念叨：“不是的，不是这样的。怎么可以因为一个病人家属的行为，一次突发的意外，对这个职业丧失信心呢。我们每个人把自己做好，总能一点一滴地改变大环境嘛！”

翟潇闻在自己的脑子里导演小剧情，想象着平时张颜齐那股话多叨叨的劲，不合时宜地笑了出来。这种突兀终于让周震南看见了他。

周震南走向翟潇闻，他从对方的粉色衬衫扫上面部，两人对视无言，周震南突然有种闷口烈酒的冲动，作为张颜齐最好的朋友，从事发当天到现在他和姚琛一直忙于后事，就没有好好地休息过。他口干舌燥，翟潇闻不发一言。对于翟潇闻这些天的失联，他其实有一些怨言。

周震南想了好多开口的方式，叹了一口气，声音依然是厚重的，“张颜齐，他，”周震南观察着翟潇闻的表情，最后发现自己败了，“他让我转告你，对不起。”这话在当天病房里没有说，是因为宣告抢救失败后，翟潇闻抬手止住了周震南想说的话，头也不回地离开了。

当晚翟潇闻就潜去了警局附近，观察地形的时候他的大脑一片混乱，既想发泄滔天的愤怒，又恐慌张颜齐对这件事的反应，只是还没打算动手就发现里面一片骚乱，行凶者自杀了。他有一瞬间的放松，但随之而来的却是难耐的心躁不安，他在周围地晃荡了好几圈后坐到了长椅上，远远地看着警局，无意识地在手里一下又一下地点着打火机。直到再也打不出火星，他才顶着浓重化不开的夜雾慢慢走回家，再没出过门。

翟潇闻面色不动，他实在不知道自己应该摆出什么样的表情，他已经三四天没有说话了，一开口就被自己声音的嘶哑震惊到，但还是艰难地挤出了三个字，知道了。周震南感觉一阵无奈涌上心头，他眉头皱了皱，沉默一会后，拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀，无声地走开了。

仪式开始后，在追悼词的部分，周震南替代了殡仪馆的司仪。

“我们之前闲聊的时候，张颜齐曾说，这个世界没有人生来就是英雄，没有人铜墙铁壁也没有神力，生了病需要看医生，连医生也要生病。但是英雄，可以是你，也可以是我。”

——翟潇闻心想，是啊生了病就要看医生，可是他的医生现在永远地生病了，可是他还能做什么呢，他现在多余的心情都变得奢侈。

“他选择成为了一名医生，我和朋友有时会调侃他总是存不住钱，后来才知道，他会拿自己的工资补贴病人。最开始的时候，我还会想，他傻不傻，没有他做的事，这个世界还是能运转的，但是他说，地球还是会转，但是人类太渺小了，如果可以让别人少一些困苦，为什么不呢。事发后，我总是能听到很多人说，张医生是个好人。他提过，从事这个行业后见过太多悲剧但也见过更多真情，更能体会到生命可贵，因此他能坚定地走下去。”

——张颜齐为什么总是那么好，不舍得每一个人受伤，翟潇闻痛苦地想，为什么偏偏是他？他多想张颜齐不那么好，这样可能跟患者就没有那么多的揪扯了，即便这样他们就不会遇见。

“我的朋友，他一定不希望自己的遭遇让各位对自己所选的道路有所怀疑。他总是在说，现实里医患关系不总是想象中的那么理想，但是也并非完全卑劣，现实就是现实，每一个欠缺的不够完善的部分就是我们每个人去添砖加瓦的地方。关于张颜齐，我最佩服他的是，他让我们身边每个人都充满力量，我们每个人都有自己的力量，我们都可以以自己的方式，做平凡世界的英雄。”

——哦，他很想念他小小世界的英雄。

周震南抹去了脸上的泪水，司仪走上来，在让大家依次给逝者送东西后，提醒这就是最后的告别了。紧接着是火化，再就是转移到墓地。

翟潇闻走不动了，也不想走了，他压根不想看着火焰燃烧。他回想过去短短二十几年的人生，像是在辗转一个又一个葬礼，从孩童时期的懵懂真心到家族斗争的麻木冷漠，这是他第一次感到疲惫。

到此为止吧，他想。他找到周震南，说自己不打算跟去墓园了。

周震南看着面前人一脸的冷漠，记起只有第一次张颜齐介绍他们认识时，他才见过这种漠然的申请，之后永远是热热络络。他突然怀疑自己有没有真正认识过这个人。 周震南带着审视的眼光看了翟潇闻一阵，用浑厚而略微沙哑的声音回到，好，注意休息。

翟潇闻并没有接收到这样的注视目光，在他准备转身离开的时候，周震南喊住了他，张颜齐 …有些事情我还没说，结束后聊一下吧，你找到地方给我信息。

翟潇闻抬起头，对着周震南这种时候的欲言又止和不言而喻的强硬，眼神里终于流露了困惑的神情，好像一直漂浮到外太空的思维被一根绳索强硬地拽回人间。他怔忡了好一会，点了点头。

离开的时候，他内心又在自嘲着，还能有什么事呢，如果是关于爱意，他其实不想听，如果是一番慷慨陈词好好活着，他觉得毫无必要，他的心仿若一颗千疮百孔的陨石，苍老地伫立在空索索的天地间，但好像又只是幻影，毒辣的阳光照不出一分落在地上的影子，狂风再怎么猎猎而过也无法让他再痛苦一些。

**Vol.4**

到包间告知周震南地点后，翟潇闻戴上耳机，开始循环前一阵子他拍的两人视频。

画面里先是一个旋转360度录下的营地全景，能看见帐篷散落在各个地方，有一些远处细微的人声传进来，环视一圈后世界翻转了，是持go pro的人从车顶翻了下来，一阵响动后镜头逐渐推向一个蓝色帐篷，石子被步伐翻动着沙沙作响，帐篷里是正忙活压瘪空气睡垫的张颜齐，“颜齐颜齐，我回去也剪个vlog投稿，说不定能成为b站百万点击旅游up主！”张颜齐回头，“取名小学生不稳剪辑，在线乞讨点击是吗？”

翟潇闻调转镜头面向自己，扫了扫刘海臭屁道：“到时候封面放上我俩的照片，绝对点击爆表。”

“你给那放下，快过来一起收拾一下。这个睡垫看你当时拿出来用它的时候那么小心翼翼，结果睡完了就抛到一边，下次怕是生气得你怎么吹都吹不起来了喔。”

翟潇闻乖乖地把拍摄杆插到地面上对着帐篷方向，一边埋石子一边念叨着今天是我和张医生户外徒步的最后一天。然后雀跃着钻进帐篷里，躺在已经瘪下去的双人睡垫上，左右翻滚打赖——我不想走。滚到正在把各种小物件塞到背包里的张颜齐膝边，开始演：“回去你又要加班狠心让我独守空闺了。”张颜齐腾出一只手像定身术法一样摁住翟潇闻的胸口，“浮夸了闻闻！”但是下一秒又扔开背包整个人趴在了翟潇闻身上，蹭了几下：“不想走的应该是我嘛。”翟潇闻伸出双手绕过张颜齐的脖子，两人就着这种姿势温存了好一会，才起身麻利地收拾好东西塞回车上。

这是在一起后第一次一起出门旅游，翟潇闻的手机里存了许许多多从第一天就在录的小视频，他是正在给最后一天的视频编辑特效的时候接到事故消息的。剪辑过程的奇思妙想无人讨论，剪辑完了也不知道给谁看，虽然口头上说着要去投稿，但是翟潇闻一直避免在任何社交平台上露面。从始至终他的vlog观众就只有张颜齐一人。

从出事到现在，翟潇闻就在无限循环着这些小视频，仿佛这样在他的视觉和听觉世界里另外一个人从未离开。他已经能背下每一句的语调，如今只是习惯性播放。

周震南撩起门帘走进来的时候，翟潇闻扣住了手机，眼神上移到来客身上。周震南想起他以前一句按捺不表的评价，翟潇闻的眼睛有时空无一物。他直视着对方的眼睛，相对而坐。

周震南不想自己表现得有咄咄逼人，但是对翟潇闻这几天除了转交必要材料外的失联和沉默还是有一些怨言。

“手术那天后来你去哪了？”

“回家了。”

“我赶去警局的时候，看见你坐在长椅上。”

“所以？”

周震南噎住。

翟潇闻抬眉看向周震南，冷冷地评论道：“自杀太便宜他了。”他终于说出了一直梗在心里的这句话，但是这样并没有让他有所轻松，他下意识地想松一下并不存在的领结 。

“确实。”周震南喝了一口咖啡，“卫生系统还给家属请来S市的医疗团队。”

翟潇闻发出不屑的嗤笑，又习惯性地用张颜齐的思维想了一下，摇了摇头，“傻子。”

周震南猜到了对方在想什么，他也有些无奈地摇头。

他拉回想说的话题，“警局那边说，作案匕首是一柄军用刀具，一般这种事件都是普通水果刀，但是并没有其他指纹。张颜齐前一段时间跟你在家的时候有什么异常吗？”

翟潇闻皱眉，本想脱口而出一句没有，但是又开始反思自己好像这段热恋期过得毫无敏锐度，迟疑地说道，“没…有…吧…”说完认真地看向周震南：“你是还有什么话没说吗？”

“张颜齐最后让我转述你的，是对不起，要注意安全，好好活下去。因为犯人已经自杀了，所以后面的我上午没提，你觉得有什么问题吗？”

周震南见到的翟潇闻向来是活力满满的，之前一直没觉得面前的人会因为张颜齐的意外过世而有什么过激行为，可是今天见到人，空洞又全身是刺，突然觉得“好好活下去”有必要说出来，只是上午的情境三个字已经密度很高了。

翟潇闻想了想，“最近都挺正常的，应该就是之前不小心溺水被他救起的事。”

周震南早就听过两人的相遇故事，“不管怎么样，好好活着吧，我看你已经瘦得脱相了，他肯定不愿意见你这样。之后什么打算？”

“没想好，再看吧。”

“我们也是你的朋友，难过的时候一起出来喝两杯聊聊天，别一个人闷在家里。”

“我一个人能消化好情绪。”

“你看上去并不能。”

“我只是想，而且需要一个人呆一会。”

“ 要是总能一个人，还跑来找张颜齐呆在一起干什么。”

翟潇闻顿了一阵，还是郑重地看向周震南，他想说这段时间辛苦你了，但是立场好像不对，最后改口道：“这段时间谢谢你了。”

事故前大家也有一阵没聚了，聊了一些近况后，周震南因为还要处理其他杂事，离开的时候也带走了最后一丝夕阳，翟潇闻一下子就觉得凉飕飕的。他盯着钟表，数着分秒的节奏，转到整点的时候终于起身回家。

**Vol 5.**

回到家的那一刻他的发条又缓下来了，他从厨房走到客厅，再从客厅到房间，像饭后散步，只是内心焦躁。绕了几圈后，他开始收拾散落地上的衣物，每一样都叠得整整齐齐，放进衣柜后又翻出吸尘器，笨拙地清扫，往常这些只有张颜齐在家的时候，他才会开始动手。扫到最后一个阳台角落，他呆了好一会，才慢吞吞地走进书房。

今天周震南问他的时候，他的确觉得最近一切正常。他打开电脑，切入到医院的监控系统里。最开始他只是未免手生，随便找一些监控系统黑进去，坐在家里观察大千世界人来人往，黑入医院系统纯属灵光乍现，想知道张颜齐在干什么。他意识到自己对张颜齐有着非同寻常的占有欲，是在第七个醒来后就切入值班室监控的早晨。

他调到停止观看的那一天，一个月前。

那时候两人刚在一起不久，临到张颜齐下班时间，翟潇闻一边在对话框里编辑着晚上打算做的菜，一边看着显示器。画面里，今天在殡仪馆里撞到他的小护士小跑着走到张颜齐的面前，面带为难地低头说着什么，再抬头是有些可怜求助的眼神，并且小幅度地扯住了张颜齐的白大褂。翟潇闻看见张颜齐的背影愣了一下后小心翼翼地抚开对方的手，单手搭上肩，大概是在说些什么，不时比划着手势。翟潇闻直接发出了编辑一半的信息，屏幕上张颜齐继续跟小姑娘认真地说话，直到对方离开后才从口袋里捞出手机看了两眼，翟潇闻这才接着补完自言自语式的菜单，在张颜齐脱下白大褂离开了办公室的时候关掉了监控画面。

晚上张颜齐从浴室出来回房间的时候，屋子里一片昏暗，他念叨着怎么不开灯啊一边摸向墙上的开关，他的手在快接触到开关的时候被一双微凉的大手压在了墙上，张颜齐借着透过窗帘的月光看见了右侧的剪影，微卷的长发及腰。

张颜齐有些疑惑，“潇闻？”他摸上了翟潇闻的脑袋，翟潇闻没有出声，倒是转过来一只手绕过张颜齐关上了房间门，他没有穿鞋，张颜齐低头看着裸足在地板上的无声移动，无端想起了暗夜猫妖。他想要抱起翟潇闻“没有穿鞋小心冻感冒了，今天有些…”但剩下的话被吞没亲吻里。

翟潇闻的手挤进墙壁和张颜齐的缝隙里，剥开张颜齐的浴袍从肩部慢慢爬到颈椎，在凸起的地方逡巡了好一会，他悄悄撇开脸想换一口气，但是被张颜齐强硬地扳了回来，继续亲吻。他感到张颜齐扣住他的腰部更贴向自己，两人的呼吸都渐渐粗重起来。张颜齐拉过翟潇闻的手想一起摸向两人有些发硬的器官，但毫无预兆地，翟潇闻退开了一些，他两只手固执着贴着张颜齐的腰身一路下滑，轻轻扯开了浴袍系带后跪了下来。张颜齐下意识地想捞起翟潇闻，但是对方贴着他如鱼入水一样顺滑地下滑，他俯视着一双仰起的眼睛，这双眼睛此时此刻只盛有他，他的手停留在了对方的假发上，转而心照不宣地小心抚摸着。

翟潇闻之前并没有给人做过这个，但是视觉上心理上和生理上的三重快感，还是让张颜齐被舔得一阵酥麻，像是隐秘的电流穿过身体一般，难耐的感觉让他有些脱力地仰头靠向墙，啪的一声，昏黄色灯光亮起，刺激地翟潇闻猝不及防咬了一下张颜齐，他在张颜齐一声痛苦的呻吟中连忙吐出，跪坐在腿上很是愧疚地抬头往上看，视线对上的一刻，两人都忍不住笑了出来。

张颜齐这才看清翟潇闻居然穿的是一身护士服，是两人之前一起去孤儿院时有些小朋友喊着想看小翟哥哥办公主，才置办的一系列服装和假发，他觉得翟潇闻对反串没什么反感，甚至可以说对这能逗乐小朋友乐在其中。但是他属实没有想过，他们会出现在当下，他没能掩饰住眼神中的讶异，看见这样的神情，翟潇闻有些不好意思地低下头，偏向了另一边，像是被施了魔法一样一动不动了。

这场景刺激地张颜齐更难受了，他关掉灯沿着墙朝着翟潇闻偏向的方向走了两步，在确保一定不会磕到开关的地方停下：“这下都看不见了。”他忍着有些硬得发疼的感觉蹲下来，像说着世界上只有两人和月光才知道的秘密一样：“你刚刚最后咬得我有些疼了唉。”翟潇闻抬起头来，一双眼睛不知是盛着月光还是盈着泪光，有些嗔怪地看着张颜齐，含糊不清地咕哝道：“那你再站起来。”张颜齐像只小狗一样凑过去亲昵地蹭了蹭翟潇闻的嘴角，揉了揉翟潇闻的脑袋，复而站起。

再次被温热的口腔包裹住，张颜齐先前的涨疼终于有所缓解，翟潇闻这次是更细致地照顾到每个角落了，终于在被吮吸的时候张颜齐想要发泄出来，他最后一个念头是这样不太好，所以试图挪开翟潇闻的脑袋，只是没能掌控好时机。

翟潇闻一脸懵懵地感受到有些冰凉的液体挂在自己脸上，无意识舔了下嘴角，反应过来后，抬头白眼翻上去，可惜张颜齐闭眼沉浸在高潮的余韵里，完全没能接收到眼神信号。翟潇闻也没脾气了，站起来不紧不慢道：“你故意的。”给了张颜齐小腹轻绵绵的一拳后准备转身去床头柜拿纸巾，张颜齐被这样的敲击睁开了眼，才意识到自己干了些什么，他一时有些紧张，抢在翟潇闻面前去拿纸巾，回头帮忙擦脸的时候突然觉得场面有些滑稽但很温情，他把翟潇闻拖拽到床边坐着，拿出毛毯裹住翟潇闻有些冰凉的脚，“对不起，这次真不是故意的。”

但是他能感知到翟潇闻只是对这事有些错愕，所以还是开心地凑到翟潇闻肩上超小声地说，“我很喜欢。”

两人倒回床上的时候张颜齐的手一直揉搓着翟潇闻的膝盖又开始叨叨，从膝盖疼不疼到是不是要在房间里铺上地毯，再到地毯需要选羊毛式的还是丝绸的，图案是要简单几何的还是异域风情的。

直到翟潇闻坐起，捧着张颜齐的脑袋亮着一双眼睛看着他说：“都可以，但是这些我们明天再说好吗？你不想继续了吗？”这些碎语才再次消散在黑夜里，取而代之的是粘腻的唾液交换的声音。

张颜齐转向床头柜准备拿安全套的时候，翟潇闻勾住了他，“不用了，直接来吧。”

他凭借巧劲翻身上位，一脸恶狠狠地拷问：“你是不是只有我一个？”

张颜齐一脸无奈又宠溺地回道：“我从哪里找到第二个小闻哦！”

“不管男的女的，你只能有我一个！”翟潇闻重复道，是调笑的表情，不过张颜齐还是感知到了一些不安，以及他不能确定的几分冷硬。他撑起上半身，抱着坐在他身上的翟潇闻，有些委屈道：“为什么要在床上提其他人嘛，我哪里让你不开心了吗？”

翟潇闻听到后哼哼了几声，“没有没有，”飞速地补充道，“那就不用了。”他双手绕过张颜齐的脖子，索要着更多的亲抚。

张颜齐本想以医生身份制止一下，但是翟潇闻很是抗拒，有种孤注一掷的意味，张颜齐只好想着等会好好帮人做清理，然后翻身把翟潇闻压在身下，用牙齿咬开一粒粒护士服的扣子，褪下已经有些湿润的内裤后，张颜齐小心翼翼地开始扩张。

肛口有些异样的感觉，翟潇闻突然直视着张颜齐的眼睛，“可以吗？”对这句神来之笔张颜齐第一反应是自己的专业水平受到了质疑，但是他还是从这种突如其来的情绪中感知到了翟潇闻的紧张，也许这句话是对张颜齐眼睛里他自己的倒影说的。

于是他开始舔舐着翟潇闻的眼睛，又从喉结处一路吻到腹部，翟潇闻逐渐进入状态，白皙的身体泛出潮红，他有些难耐地说，进来吧。说完这句话又贴到张颜齐的胸口上，像是等待神的审判，又像是沙漠渴求一场酣畅的雨季。

他再不说话了，无论张颜齐进入两根手指还是三根手指，问的是可以还是舒服，他都只有摇头和点头，而张颜齐是通过胸口的震动感受到这些信息，另一只手安抚着他的脊椎。他拨开头发，一边亲吻着耳垂一边小心翼翼地驶入身下人身体，感受着这个躯体的紧张与放松。

他小心翼翼地观察着怀中人的反应，就像他先前得到的快乐一样，他希望怀中人也能同样快乐。在冲撞到某个地方时，他感到翟潇闻有了一瞬间的颤抖，但是咬紧的牙关只是流露出如新生小鹿般的声音，挂在腰上的腿也不住地往下滑。

张颜齐停下来，怀中人一脸茫然地抬头，一副不知今夕何夕更不知为何停下的神情，张颜齐看得更想亲上去了，而他也是这么做的，“闻闻为什么要憋着，我喜欢听你的声音。”

停下来他自己忍着有些难受，翟潇闻顿了一下，虽然还是埋头状态，但也不再克制出声，言简意赅，“你别停。”

张颜齐双手捞起翟潇闻的腿，圈在自己腰上，声线比平时更低沉了，他轻轻地拍了拍翟潇闻的大腿，“那宝宝圈紧了。”

细密的喘息声和水声缠绕在一起，在静谧夜色下分外清晰，翟潇闻高潮的时候失神地松开双手，整个挂在张颜齐身上的人都脱力地倒回床上，肠道的收缩刺激地张颜齐赶紧想退出，只是翟潇闻这种状态下还是紧紧地箍住了张颜齐的腰，他最后还是射在翟潇闻的身体里。

翟潇闻回过神来得意地笑了出来，声音已经有些沙哑了，“张医生，你又输了耶。”

张颜齐不知道翟潇闻这一晚上在较着什么劲，但他确实是彻底败给对方了，毫无原则。

翟潇闻的假发套已经湿透了，张颜齐轻手轻脚地帮他解下发套，亲了亲湿润的额头，抱着翟潇闻去清理，结果是两人又在浴室里闹了一回。

翟潇闻回想那天，他倒是一直相信张颜齐，只是看着外人这么接触，心里面有些莫名烦躁。但在那个晚上，他得到了很多回应。他没法在一天改变张颜齐的为人处事，就像他会救自己一样，只要他还是张颜齐，他就会对很多人友善。他不希望被一两个画面影响心情，进而影响这段感情。所以从那天后，他再也没把时间花在每天看张颜齐上班上。

如今他想重新看起，不知这是幸还是不幸。

**Vol.6**

他在屏幕前破晓时分睡去，又在正午时醒来，草草吃了一些后又回来看。

直到张颜齐的对面出现一张面孔，唇语中的“同居人”吸引了他的注意力，张颜齐应该是拒绝得很客气，因为对方表现得像是随口一问，转而切开话题了。这张面孔好像有些熟悉，他跟着这人的轨迹切换了监控镜头，直到人离开医院走到镜头无法捕捉的地方，才想起来，这张脸和大哥的生母有些相似。

他疑心自己是不是想多了，紧绷着神经以16倍速扫着镜头墙。他看见自己溜达到张颜齐的科室附近，因为不想打扰张颜齐所以一个人在走道上来回晃悠，等张颜齐出来的时候兴致高昂地扯着他往外走，他仔细地看着这段附近的其他镜头，终于扫到了某个角落里一角闪过的身影，望着他俩走向食堂的方向。

他按下暂停键，突然意识到已经是深夜了，书房里只有屏幕发出的灰白色光芒。翟潇闻揉了揉有些酸涩的眼睛，想站起来走到窗外，但是好像气力都被抽干了，他只好转动着转椅滑到窗边。从20层的高楼望外看去，远处灯火通明，夜生活的橘黄色光芒笼罩了整座山城，脚下层级错落的车辆来来往往，他用手摸上玻璃，好像这样就能触碰到外面世界的热闹。他转回来，远远地看着屏幕，这样的距离已经是什么都看不清了，他终于迟钝地感受到了某种呼吸困难，一起涌来的还有已经脱力的愤怒和恐惧。

继续看下去，还是到此为止，他不知道自己该选哪一个。

他抱紧椅背，像抱住最后一根稻草一样，用嘶哑的声音一遍又一遍地喊着张颜齐。蜷缩的身影被显示器微弱的灯光打到墙上，像是和转椅紧紧生长在一起。熄屏的那一刻他也不再出声，彻底融入了黑暗里。

不知过了多久，他终于还是决定面对一个可能性。他切到犯罪人的家属，开始从这个病房找到一些蛛丝马迹，屏幕上两人并肩而行的画面出现的那一刻。他有种奇怪的，解脱了的感觉。大概就是这样了，他的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是心慌，是逃不脱蛛网的无力。

天色泛起鱼肚白的时候，翟潇闻趴在书桌上睡着了。他在饥饿中醒来，看了看手表，已经是下午五点了。从橱柜中翻出饼干的时候，他的思绪又飘到外面，怎么整个夏天城市都在下雨。

他收拾好出门的时候，室外还是灰蒙蒙的，他特地走去昨天的花店，买了一束紫色风信子，出门的时候他小心翼翼地遮住花束，拦住了一辆出租车，他本想前天就是最后的告别了，但是两个晚上的心力交瘁，让奔赴到张颜齐身边的想法变得无法抑制。

到达的时候墓园人踪罕见，只剩满园蝉鸣声和偶尔路过的飞鸟。看到墓碑的那一刻，翟潇闻终于卸下了一路强撑，有了久违的终于回到心爱人怀抱里的放松，他脱力地坐到了湿漉漉的地上，靠在水珠泗流的墓碑上，半边脸贴上了凹凸不平的刻字，手里还捧着那一束风信子，闭上眼睛的时候，心上荒漠好像渐渐渗出了之前被完全禁锢的地下水，他没有克制。

温热的泪水混合着细雨打在花朵上。

他想如果张颜齐这时候还在，一定会凑过来点一下他的鼻子，调侃道，“我们闻闻真好，知道雨是冷的，泪水是热的，混合着滴在鲜花上，鲜花就不会痛了哦。”

翟潇闻伸出手，好似张颜齐此刻站在自己面前，但是扑了个空。他睁开眼，时间好像变慢了，模糊的世界里雨丝变得清晰，幼时哥哥带他一起看流星的画面在大脑里一闪而过，他有些孩子气地想，雨水就是大地的流星。所以他慎重地开口：“张颜齐，对不起。”心虚卡了好久后，他小心地挑拣着用词，“可不可以不要后悔救过我，好吗？”

他好像在等一个回应，当然没有，他侧过头，虔诚地亲上石碑，冰凉的触感让他有些惊慌，他有些委屈地想，行凶者是自杀的，他还没有动手，怎么张颜齐这么严格呀。他开始絮叨抱怨，抱怨雨季连绵，抱怨夜色太早，抱怨打不开的褪黑素，抱怨难以收拾的衣柜，抱怨这几天没有张颜齐他多难过……抱怨天父不做好人，又难过于业报牵连别人，最后只剩一句，为什么不是他。

他小声地问张颜齐，我应该做什么。

他靠在墓碑上，安静地看着月亮，就这么睡着了。

梦里他又回到了那片海域。巨大的血月浮在黑色的海面上，海面上倒映着半轮血月的影子，和升出海面的半边月亮组成了一个圆盘。这一次，他孤独地倚靠着一柄锋利的匕首，像依靠着浮木一样随波而流。

翟潇闻是被冻醒的，梦中的大海也是冰冷的感觉。他最后一次转向墓碑，说了句再见后转身离开了。

翟潇闻开始一段忙碌的生活，忙着找律师，忙着办基金，消极地等着一场意外，一场飞来横祸。但是没有意外，第二天的太阳总是照常升起。他给每一项张颜齐做过的事收尾，办完了基金会，公证了遗产的去向。

忙完所有后，他回到家里，安静地给浴缸放水。他躺进去，像一个皇帝拿起权杖一样，他举起了那只匕首，对着张颜齐受伤过的位置扎了下去。

有点疼，张颜齐也这么疼过吗？他最后在想什么？他后悔认识过我吗？

想到这个问题，他有些难受。

他静静地看着血液离开脾脏缓缓流入水中。

埋近水下的那一刻，他回到了缠绕多年的死亡问题上，有些自嘲地想，这算是失血过多，还是溺水而亡？

不过答案是什么并不重要。

因为爱的痛苦早已杀死了他。


End file.
